dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs Zelda
Little Mac vs Zelda is a match from the Super Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description Finnmcmissilecar vs Left4TheLulz! With a place in the final eight up for grabs, who do you choose to advance? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Results Fight BOXING RING ''' The ref was a second away from announcing the beginning of the match, but as he was about to do so, Zelda teleported in to the ring, knocking the ref and Mac's opponent out of the area. Zelda looked around, confused, and Mac immediately lunged at her with a punch. She dodged it and started summoning her phantom while Mac turned around and rushed back at his foe. '''Here we go! Mac was instantly bundled over by the phantom as it slashed him. Zelda followed up with Din's fire, knocking Mac over the top rope. She followed him with a teleport, but Mac was waiting on her and delivered a punching combination on her, pinning her up against the side of the ring. He then uppercut her, hitting her so high she bounced off the lights over the stage. When she came back down, she kicked to a side, stunning Mac briefly while she grappled him and threw him to the floor. She continued the sequence by shooting fire down on Mac's back, and blasting him away. Zelda followed him, attempting another sharp kick but being countered with a parry. Mac punched Zelda in the gut, and then once in the head, stunning the princess. Little Mac was now in control, punching Zelda repeatedly in the chest and delivering a stiff haymaker, which blasted Zelda into the ropes. Zelda bounced off them and used her phantom again, but Mac punched straight through, breaking it. He then leaped at Zelda, who teleported outside the ring for a breather. Mac jumped over the ropes and was immediately caught by Zelda's up air attack. The balance of the match shifted again, and Zelda used her down smash to send Mac careening into the ring side. She then used Nayru's Love, switching Little Mac to her other side. She tried to kick him up the entrance ramp, but failed when Mac used another Parry. He punched Zelda into the air, before knocking her into the ring. Mac joined her, grappling her and throwing her down on the ground. He followed with an attempted instant KO move, but when he threw the punch, Zelda quickly used her teleport to shift just behind him, knocking him off balance. Zelda saw her chance, jumping and spiking Mac. As he bounced overhead, she used her up air and blasted Mac into the crowd. He turned into a trophy on impact, and Zelda was teleported away from the area without explanation. When she landed, she found herself in Gerudo Valley. This got her wondering; was Ganondorf the one behind this? 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Zelda!Category:Peep4Life Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fist vs Magic themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel